


ŹOOĻ and their song: Bang! Bang! Bang!

by TouHaru_Rights



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: And probably TouHaru hints, Bang! Bang! Bang!, Based on the MV, Eventually shipps will be there, M/M, Shipps are not really that secondary, There are ToraMina hints, This is mostly ZOOL fluff, This may be too OOC, This started because of Torao's backflip, TouHaru rights, ZOOL, ZOOL being dorks, ZOOL is one big family, ZOOL while making the MV, ZOOL while reading the lyrics, ZOOL while seeing the clothes, ZOOL's relationship, black or white, don't expect too much from this, sorry for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouHaru_Rights/pseuds/TouHaru_Rights
Summary: Short (or maybe not that short) stories of things that happened among the members of ŹOOĻ during the recording of "Bang! Bang! Bang!"~I'm bad with English, please bear with me ;-;
Relationships: Inumaru Touma & Isumi Haruka & Midou Torao & Natsume Minami, Inumaru Touma/Isumi Haruka, Midou Torao/Natsume Minami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Natsume Minami's new composition: Bang! Bang! Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this all started because I thought of Haru teaching the others how to do backflips cofcof Torao cofcof And then I thought: Why not write also of those scenes where they are on the floor looking hot? And when I least expected it, I was already writing this.
> 
> This story is originally in spanish, not public yet, but will be on my Wattpad account soon!

There was much to prepare before the BoW and a detail that could not be forgotten was the new song they would use to go against IDOLiSH, and Minami was determined to make this song the best one till date of ZOOl, if not the most important one.

And by showing the lyrics and the melody that the song would have, his teammates once again confirmed that Natsume Minami was the best composer of all. The melody with a certain touch of danger and with multiple rhythms and combinations of tones, mixed with the lyrics that, unlike other compositions, stood out that resistant and full-of-value side of them, but also mixing it with the strong sense of security of the group, give as a result a song that would be, for sure, a success for this Black or Withe.

The song wasn’t exactly like _Poisonous Gangster_ or _Zone of Overlap_ , it was something different, though not completely. The single lyrics seemed to express everything the group felt, as well as all the strength they had after going through so much together. It represented that feeling of greatness and strength, combined with courage and a passionate desire to win, to reach higher levels, to be good rivals in the Black or White. Of course, the melody that Minami had created stood out all those feelings and gave even more strength to the lyrics of the song.

Minami highlighted a couple of words of the lyrics and put the sheet in front of the center of ZOOL with a small smile. Haruka, from his side of the table, raised an eyebrow, waiting for the elder to tell him what he intended. “Isumi-san.” Minami said while rewinding the song's tune to a specific part. “Would you mind singing this?”

Haruka didn't doubt it much more than a second, following the words on the paper and reminding the way Minami had sung before a part of the lyrics, he coordinated his voice with the melody once Minami gave him the signal that he could sing. 

Haruka's voice rang along with the music, giving the room's atmosphere a sudden and impressive change at the same time. Although this environment dissolved once the center of ZOOL stopped suddenly, tilting his head at the paper in front of him. “Can we repeat that?” 

Minami let out a soft laugh, for him to hear the song he had just composed with the most powerful voice of the whole group was a real delight, he couldn't wait to hear how the others sang it. He rewound the song again and turned his gaze full of expectation to Haruka.

The center of ZOOL, on the other hand, got up from his chair with the only purpose of standing next to Touma and, without a word, he placed the paper with the lyrics on the table in front of both, probably so that the two could see it with ease. While Minami found the time of the song that Haruka wanted to repeat, the younger member of ZOOL told his leader what he thought his part of the song should be. 

“This part is mine and the next one should be yours.” Touma nodded at the words of his center, in his mind he reviewed the words written on the paper and tried to combine them with the part that Minami had sung before as a sample. “Follow your center.” Haruka gave a slight blow to the head of his partner, only doing that in the most harmless way, in order to tell Touma to concentrate on the song.

Touma laughed at the comment and answered firmly, without any shame: “Always.” And Haruka, at a comment as embarrassing and simple as it was, made a face as he felt his cheeks warming, he clicked his tongue and kept his sight fixed on the sheet in front of them. He ignored the fact that his blush was still there and concentrated on waiting for Minami's signal.

Although on this occasion Minami's signal was slightly different from a simple _Now_ or _Start_. “Are you ready?” Minami released at the right moment when the melody seemed to stop and just before Haruka's entrance in the lyrics.

Again, Haruka began to sing his part together with the music. Touma, beside him, noticed the slight movement that Haruka made with his fingers on the table to mark the rhythm of the song, he didn’t understand why the youngest did this, but thought that, probably, it was only to stay focused. In the exact second in which ZOOL’s center completed his part, Touma made sure to start singing the piece that his teammate had indicated. He thought he saw Minami smile from his place on the other side of the table and he also felt Haruka say something to the other two members of the group.

Touma didn’t understand what Haruka had said, because his head was focused on not getting wrong when reading the lyrics and following the rhythm of the song, so when he finally finished his part he didn’t expect in the least for the other three members to continue with the next part of the song.

“Minami.” Haruka called once the four managed to order the beginning so that the melody and lyrics sound the way Minami originally intended. ”What about trying the chorus?” Although Haruka had formulated the sentence as a question, his determined and full of energy tone let his colleagues notice that it was actually a statement, and who was Minami not to please his center?

“I also want to try.” Torao said, but although he had some determination in his voice, he also had an expression of excessive confusion on his face. "But how are we singing the chorus?" The older member of ZOOL looked at his composer who tilted his head slightly. “I mean, it’s different from the parts we already sing.” 

It was really a good reason to present confusion, because, although Minami had sung a part as a sample of the idea he had of how the lyrics should sound, from the chorus they had only heard a couple of pieces and, thanks to the music, it was obvious that it wasn’t a tone so simple that would get out of just a sample of sing. 

"Let's just start with the basics." Touma said when he saw Minami's gaze on the lyrics sheet in his hand, it seemed like he was fighting with more than one idea in his head. "How do you want it to sound, Mina?" The question got Minami to look up at the leader of ZOOL. 

Minami had a concrete idea of how the chorus should sound, but when he heard his teammates sing the beginning, several more ideas had appeared in his head and, probably, they could also sound good. “How do you all want it to sound?” Minami knew that asking that question was both a bad and a good idea, since although he wanted and was curious to know what his bandmates wanted, he was also aware that hearing more ideas could make the original idea he had blend with others and, although this could improve the song in some way, it could also cause the four of them to have to stay there much longer than expected.

“Let me try something...” Haruka said with extreme slowness while looking for the point of music at which the chorus began. He received curious looks from the other three that caused him a strange feeling of nervousness, although this feeling was gone as soon as he began to sing the lyrics of the song in the way his instinct told him to. 

Minami looked closely at the center of ZOOL, noticing the energy that Haruka put on each _Bang!_ that was at the beginning of the chorus, as well as the softness that he putted to certain words. _Definitely_ , the composer thought, _he must have a solo in the song_. Of course, he didn't say this out loud, because it really wasn't necessary yet.

“Something like that?” Haruka asked the rest of his teammates after finishing his demonstration, the ZOOL center saw Torao cheering him by clapping his hands, but he didn't know if it was sarcastic, with Torao it was difficult to know many things. Haruka chose to look at him with slight confusion instead of giving him a threatening look because, as it was already mentioned, the youngest of the members of ZOOL did not know if those applause were malicious.

“You are missing something.” Torao said from his seat crossing his arms, Haruka noticed that Torao's habit of resting his feet on the table while keeping his arms crossed and an expression of _I'm right and nobody will tell me otherwise_ , had been exchanged for moving his feet to the composer's lap, although with the same action of crossing his arms and the arrogant expression. 

_These two_ , Haruka told himself, _they are surely up to something_. Or so the center of ZOOL thought, seeing how the composer's smile didn’t change even with the closeness that Torao provided. But frankly that wasn’t the point being at the time, so Haruka only sighed, directing his expectant gaze at Torao. “What’s missing in your opinion?” The center of ZOOL asked crossing his arms and raising his head, almost in a gesture of defiance. 

Torao's slight arrogant smile did nothing but increase, without thinking much more, he took the sheet of the lyrics that contained the chorus, sitting in the right way in his seat and, without the proper music to the chorus, or rather, without any music, he began to sing his version of that part. 

Torao's voice was, in many ways, different from Haruka's, but that didn't mean he had no talent. Minami appreciated how much the elder seemed to try not to be mistaken, although of the three, Torao was the one who had the most mistakes in this type of case. The slight mistakes didn’t take away the brightness he had, at least not for Minami, because he knew that if Torao practiced it, he would probably achieve perfection in the chorus.

There were clear differences between both versions of the chorus, but, of course, Minami wrote on his mind the sense of danger combined with the assurance notes that reflected certain words of the chorus in Torao's voice, that mixed feeling was one of the many that he should and wanted to reflect in this song, mainly because it was not only a song by ZOOL, but because it would be the one they use in Black or Withe.

At the end of Torao’s part, Haruka continued with his arms crossed, but a grimace of almost false annoyance appeared on his face. “I can do that!” He said pointing to Torao and the paper of the lyrics he held.

“No one doubts it, Haru, no one doubts it.” Touma got between the two once he saw Torao rise from his place ready to, at least, challenge the center of the group. 

Both Torao and Haruka looked at him, it was an expression that Touma defined as intrigue, or that was the most logical thing to suppose for him. Turning in the direction of the composer of ZOOL, he found that all the members were expecting something from him, since they all had the same look. “Uh, is something wrong?” 

“Touma should have a rap part.” Haruka said in Minami’s direction, although it was more a command than an opinion, and, again, who was Minami not to please Haruka?

“I had already thought about that~” Minami said looking for a specific sheet among all the disaster that was now on the table. When he finally found what he was looking for, he handed it to Touma with a few words of great weight to the leader of ZOOL. “I expect a lot from Inumaru-san in this part~” 

Touma took the paper and, at the end of those words, he smiled, completely determined to reach Minami's expectations, because after Endless, it had been proven that Touma's voice was ideal for that kind of melodies, and ZOOL’s leader knew that if something was enjoyed by the composer of the group was for the rest of ZOOL to sing his songs. “It will be unforgettable!” The leader of ZOOL declared with a contagious enthusiasm for the rest of the group.

“Then...” Haruka said to no one in particular. “The chorus?” 

Minami got up from his seat with a couple of papers in his hands, although standing was short-lived, since all Minami did was sit on the table and look at the rest of his teammates. That look wasn’t either something good or bad, it was simply one of Minami's many smiles accompanied by his bright eyes overflowing with determination. “Would you mind line up in front of me? I think I have a couple of ideas to try.”

The rest of ZOOL didn’t take long to do what Minami indicated, and once the three were staring at Minami and with the lyric sheets in their hands, the composer spoke a slight warning that, with the tone he was using, it was heard more like a malicious joke. “This will take a while.” 


	2. Photoshoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short summary: Touma proves that he's very gay 
> 
> But, you know, there are other things too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created to overcome the depression of the end of part 4, although there are no spoilers at all as this was written before the final chapter came out

To present a new MV it was very important to also present promotional pictures of the new song, so the fans could go crazy with the look that their idols would have once the video came out.

“Any questions?” The photographer asked the four boys after a long and extremely detailed explanation of the positions they would have in the photos.   
There were three seconds of silence between the group, so the photographer assumed that the four had perfectly understood the instructions. “No? Perfect! We begin in five.

The photographer left in direction of the area where they would take the photos in apparently five minutes. The moment when the four saw the photographer go far enough from them, they shared both confused and surprised looks. “Whoever had the idea of the positions has very strange tastes.” Torao said without any consideration for the fact that Haruka was still a minor who probably shouldn’t listen to or discuss those matters.

Torao's comment wasn’t ignored, in fact, the other three gave him a slight nod and the reason in his words. Who had thought that chains and bars were a good idea at all? “Maybe we could ask them to reconsider the concept.” Touma said, but without considering that there were five minutes left before the session began and it would be much more difficult to make a change at that point.

“I doubt they want to reconsider anything at this point.” Minami said, completely sure of his words. “But surely the MV will be less extreme in terms of positions.” The composer said, and it was the only thing left to expect from the director who would take care of his MV after such photography decisions. They were not bad decisions, in fact, they were quite well with their representative dangerous and rebellious style, but surely, they would end up killing some fans for such ero-ero concepts.

Five minutes passed relatively quickly for the four members of ZOOL.   
The group shot was, to some extent, simple, even though they spent about thirty minutes to get a shot in which the leader of ZOOL didn’t make the other members laugh with his poor ability to maintain seriousness in a photo. "Touma-kun! Could you please stop making those faces and moving so much?" It was what the photographer said about ten times in the fifty attempts they had made to take the picture.

Of course, almost at the second in which the photographer finished "scolding" Touma, the other three members of ZOOL couldn’t avoid moving from the position indicated to them only to make fun of their partner. "We've tried this thirty times now and Touma can't do it well even once!" Haruka couldn't contain his laugh after hearing Torao's fake annoyed tone in the comment he had made, which caused even Minami to leave the posture to hide an almost imperceptible laugh behind his hand.

"Hey! This is not easy at all!" Touma complained, and although it seemed great to him that his teammates could laugh occasionally, sometimes he wished it wasn't to bother him for his almost inexistent ability to take a decent picture. “You guys make it seem so easy…”

“That's because it is easy, Inumaru-san.” Minami said once he recovered his composure and returned to the position that had been indicated for him. “But you seem to have the rare ability of not being able to stay still in a photo.” Once again, Haruka didn’t contain his laugh at Minami's comment.

And Touma was definitely _not_ gay for that sweet, soft and beautiful laugh of his partner, if anything, he wanted his teammates to stop making those jokes every time the photographer "scolded him", so they could finally move on to the following point in the “ _list of things to do on the set before recording the MV_. _"  
_But if Touma was grateful of anything, it was for the fact that the other three hadn’t begun to lose their temper because of his zero ability to have a decent posture in a photo, and instead they were even laughing for this same reason, even though they had been trying to take that picture for about twenty minutes.

"Guys! Please stop moving already!"

Finally, and after thirty minutes between failed photos, teasing, jokes and laughter, they managed to get a group photo much better than the idea originally proposed, or at least that was what the producer had told them.

And if the group photo had resulted in a disaster, of course the individual ones couldn’t be less, clearly, they should also take thirty minutes with each one.

The first one who tried to follow the indecipherable combined instructions of the photographer and the producer was Haruka, who had to placed himself between what looked like prison bars, then he was told that the designers would insert the appropriate background and the missing details by computer, so he would just have to make his posture photo come out as expected. 

The producer was the first to start throwing instructions at Haruka. “Haruka-kun, please take that metal bar with your left hand.” The younger did what the adult indicated him and, for a second, he thought that maybe taking that picture would be easier than the group one, because, unlike his leader, he was able to remain still during a photo shoot. “Perfect. Now, can you put your free hand in this position?” Haruka tried his best to imitate the producer and his strange position, extending his arm forward and half-opening his free hand, this while he tilted his body slightly to the left, his face almost touching the hand that held the bar. “That's perfect. Perfect.” Perfect would be for the producer, as Haruka felt increasingly uncomfortable with the unusual position. 

“If it doesn't bother you, can you bring your face closer to your left hand?” The photographer said, making a small signal with his hand to Haruka that seemed to indicate that he wanted him to move further to the left.

Once Haruka accomplished the instruction, the photographer opened his mouth to instruct something else, but his words didn’t come out as the producer gave another instruction to Haruka. "Tilt your head further to the right, Haruka-kun." Haruka did what the producer said, feeling that position became more and more suggestive.

"Whatever." The photographer said, although it seemed to Haruka that he was somewhat irritated for being interrupted before. "Now, I need you to smile." _Smiling_ , Haruka thought for a short second, _that's too inaccurate_. The center of ZOOL ignored the unspecific indications and gave the best smile he could. "Well, that's cute, but I need it to look wild." _Wild_ , Haruka told himself as he removed his previous attempt to please the photographer from his lips, _still not specific enough_. He made one more attempt, but the photographer gave him the same expression as before, a signal that made clear that it wasn’t what he was looking for. “Yes... no, you aren’t understanding at all...” The youngest member of ZOOL sighed, wishing for a break, because his right hand was beginning to get tired of being so long in that position.

And while the photographer and the producer argued about the expression that Haruka should make in the photo, the center thought he heard his teammates laugh, but since he couldn’t move from his current position to shout at the others, he decided to simply cast a menacing look at them. Clearly, this didn’t help Haruka at all, as the other three continued their laughter and joke session that he couldn’t hear quite well.

The photographer, after a small conversation/discussion with the producer, told Haruka what he wanted exactly. “Haruka-kun, just give me the most erotic expression you have.”

Before the younger could react in any way to the photographer's words, he gave a small jump from his position when he heard one of his teammates enter in a small coughing attack. "Touma, breathe you idiot!" Torao shouted, when he saw his partner choking with the air and, in an attempt to calm that unexpected coughing attack, he lightly hit his partner's back.

Minami managed to bring a bottle of water to the group leader and, fortunately for the three, as soon as Touma took a couple of drinks and inhaled some air, as a normal person and without choking with it, his spontaneous coughing attack disappeared. “God, Inumaru-san, you should take things more calmly.” Minami said after giving a long sigh of both relief and fatigue.

“Is it okay for Haru to do something like that being a minor?!” Touma finally exclaimed in the direction of the producer, his expression was between worried and curious, probably because, like everyone else in the room, he wanted to see how Haruka gave an "erotic expression", but then again, Haruka was a minor, was it right for a minor to do something like an ero-ero expression?

"Idiot, I think I can handle it." Haruka said and, since he had previously abandoned his position thanks to Touma's sudden attack, he had to reposition himself in the same way as he had already been told. "Let's get this over with." The younger said, and then narrowed his eyes and slightly opened his lips, forming a slight smile that achieved the role of seducer. Harukas’s cocked face gave more strength to the expression that the combination of his bright eyes and half-open lips created, thus achieving the erotic expression that both the producer and the photographer wanted.

“Touma, you're drooling.” Torao mocked at the expression that the leader of ZOOL had, it was likely that Touma hadn’t noticed that his eyes, although full of what seemed surprise, were glued to the minor member of the group and that his mouth had opened without him allowing it, which is why Torao had made that joke.

“Inumaru-san, Isumi-san is still a minor.” Minami said, reminding the older member of his previous words, although without obtaining the slightest reaction from the leader of ZOOL, because he was now in a state of momentary paralysis with his eyes completely glued in the center of ZOOL. That strange trance broke once Torao hit his partner on the shoulder and, of course, Touma complained about the aggression, but also ended up acquiring a slight reddish tone on his face that caused his teammates to take him less seriously than usual.

“Minami-kun, could you come a second? You are next.” The producer called him once the photographer finished with the individual shots of the center of ZOOL. 

Minami nodded from his place showing a small smile and, before heading to the stage to receive the instructions of his picture, he placed a hand on his leader's shoulder. “You don't have to worry yourself, Inumaru-san, I'm sure you're not the only one who’s going to react that way.” Minami's comment only caused Touma to bring his hands at his face completely ashamed and with the heat of his face rising with each second that he listened to both the composer and the eldest of the group laugh at his previous trance state. 

_At least_ , Touma said to himself trying to comfort his troubled mind, _Haru was not close enough to hear or see any of this_. Even if Touma said that to himself, Haruka was not blind nor stupid and, besides, it was extremely difficult not to notice a completely fixed look on his person as it had been the leader’s look on him, and even being that way, the center of ZOOL made no comment, mainly because if he did he would end up ashamed as well, probably.

"Ah, Minami looks so hot." Torao said, suddenly and as if it was a normal line that he could say in a place like a set full of people. The eyes of the other two members of the group remained fixed on Torao for a couple of seconds, although not with the same expression. "You both think so too!" Torao said as a defense, seeing Haruka's teasing look and Touma's nervous expression. 

"Minami!" Haruka shouted, placing his hands around his mouth so that his voice would be heard even at that distance. The composer didn’t move from his place or looked at ZOOL’s center, but Haruka knew he had been heard. “Torao thinks you-“ He didn’t manage to finish his sentence, as both Torao and Touma dragged him and covered his mouth, preventing him from finishing saying those words to the air with so many people listening and seeing them.

“You can't just shout that in here!” Torao exclaimed in the most controlled tone of voice that he could manage, his hand still over the mouth of the youngest member who, just by hitting with his elbow the other’s stomach, managed to break free from Torao’s grip.

After Torao complained about the pain that had caused him such a sudden attack, Touma pulled away from Haruka, raising his hands in a gesture of surrender when he saw that Haruka's gaze fell on his hand that still held the center’s arm for dragging him before.

"Did something happen?" Minami asked when he arrived with his groupmates and was greeted with such a scene. 

Haruka immediately looked at him with a slight, but somewhat arrogant smile. “Torao thinks you're hot.” Haruka said without measuring not even one of his words or pausing for even a second, this way he wouldn’t give time to either of the other two to stop him in his sentence. 

Minami tilted his head in Torao’s direction, who tried, but failed, to avoid the composer's gaze.  
A few seconds later, Minami let out a soft and unusual laugh when he saw the slight red on the face of the older member of the group and, again, looked at Haruka, who was trying to contain his mocking words towards Torao. “That’s good to know.” The composer said, taking off the hat he was wearing to leave it on a nearby table. As he approached the others again, intentionally facing Torao, he brought his hand to one side of his face, gently taking a couple of strands of his hair leaving them behind his ear and, once this action was over, he gently passed his hands through of the rest of his hair, fixing every inch with extreme slowness and, although his eyes were closed, it was obvious that this action was only for Torao to see, probably, in a teasing manner.

“Tora, you're drooling.” Touma used the same line used by Torao to annoy him before, because now the papers had been reversed and, by the expression that Torao had, Touma felt that he should bother him with the same phrase.

Minami smiled, with his eyes still closed, upon hearing the offended noises of Torao and the laughter of the other two members of the group. _This is_ , Minami thought while he opened his eyes and saw his teammates in the same familiar environment, _really relaxing to be part of before Black or White_. 


	3. ZOOL and their zero ability to stay serious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haruka was supposed to teach his teammates to do somersaults, but it's just a "he was supposed to".  
> Instead, Haruka suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so... TouHaru is cannon and I couldn't resist writing a "couple moment" between them.

“So...” Haruka said, his arms crossed and his face overflowing with disbelief. "You want me to teach those three to do basic somersaults?" He pointed back with one of his hands in the direction of his teammates, without being able to believe what the producer wanted the other three to learn to do from the very beginning. "You’re kidding, right?" He received a sound of offense from, probably, Torao and Touma, who had heard his very little disguised tone of skepticism.

“No, Haruka-kun, we do want you to teach them how to do that kind of flips.” The producer said, although to Haruka's taste, it seemed that the producer was already quite tired of Haruka's incredulous tone. “Could you please teach them?” The center of ZOOL had no choice but to nod, with his arms folded, agreeing to teach his teammates on how to do simple somersaults.

The producer, seeing that the younger had accepted, sighed overflowing with relief and, wishing him luck with the rest of his friends, he finally left the practice room.

Haruka complained quietly, cursing himself for being the only one in the room who, once again, knew how to do certain steps and make certain movements that the other three didn’t. He turned to the rest of his group and let out a heavy sigh. “Somersaults are the simplest thing in the world, how come that neither of you know about that?” Haruka asked, his voice still full of disbelief and, to some extent, surprise.

Minami was the one who decided to answer the question that, although was probably rhetorical, their center had asked them. "I learned to make a couple when I was in high school." Haruka raised an eyebrow, sometimes even Minami could say things that, in his opinion, didn't make any sense. Just like Torao’s usual nonsenses. “I learned in high school, but I don't remember how to do any.” Minami explained and, at some extent, it was true that he didn't remember how to do any somersault, although he doubted that he could ever do any.

“I never learned any of that, in my P.E. classes **(A/N. Physical Education, depends on your country or school. Basically, a class in which you do physical activities.)** our teacher used to just take us out of the classroom, and then he would tell us to do whatever we wanted the rest of his class.” Touma said, recalling what had been his childhood in elementary school and, perhaps, a little of high school. “Now that I think about it, that bastard never did anything and was paid anyways.” 

Minami rolled his eyes and, while crossing his arms, he looked at the older with a grin of slight mockery on his lips. "I guess that's how your English teacher was like, right?" Minami didn't laugh, he just let out a small pleased smile from his mouth when he heard Haruka and Torao letting go of their poorly concealed laughter.

Touma let out a small groan, but he also smiled, knowing it hadn't been a joke with bad intentions. "I guess all the teachers I had taught us the wonderful side of doing absolutely nothing during class." Touma said, more like a joke than anything else, getting even Minami to cover his mouth to hide a slight chuckle. 

After the conversation was extended more than any of the group members had intended, Haruka was forced to interrupt this lively atmosphere and conversation, since it was his assigned task to teach the other three to do a basic somersault. "It's not like I want to, but I really should teach you to do a basic somersault before the producer kills me for not having done anything in all this time." Haruka said, his tone of voice carrying a slight disappointment. “I don't think I can explain how it works, so I'll give you a demonstration instead.”

The center of ZOOL unfastened his jacket, setting it aside beside him on the floor. After that, he moved his hands in a gesture that the others in the room understood as: _"Make space"_ , but Torao couldn’t contain his words when he saw the younger take a breath and exhale for what it seemed like, maximum, ten seconds. “Is our professional acrobat nervous?” Haruka didn’t answer, instead, he closed his eyes and a slight smile of arrogance and mockery appeared on his lips.

“I think that you, more than anyone else, should pay attention to every detail.” The younger didn’t wait for a creative response from Torao and, having reviewed in his head how to correctly do a somersault, he finally presented a demonstration before his teammates of what the producer wanted them to learn to do. 

When Haruka's feet touched the ground again, the first thing he did was to look at the rest of his teammates, it really didn't surprise him to see that the rest of his group had that kind of expression on their faces that said: _"It's not that difficult." Maybe not_ , Haruka told himself, though without any intention of saying it out loud, _but I'm sure it will take all of you at least an hour to understand how to keep your legs extended in the air_.

And he was right.

Haruka laughed when he saw Torao fall again and failed to bite his tongue to prevent his words full of mockery and, to some extent, irony, coming out of his mouth. “What is it? Does Midou ‘I get every person I want to have sex with’ Torao can’t deal with a simple flip?” And probably, if it wasn’t because of Torao trying to catch the breath that he had lost in the last hour, he would have thought of a creative response to silence the younger one. "You make it seem much harder than it is." Haruka said, his arms crossed over his chest and his head slightly tilted, he let a sigh out of his lips and rolled his eyes for the seventh time in that hour. “One hour and the only one that is close to do it right is Minami.”

Minami smiled weakly in the direction of his partner, because, like Torao, he was trying to get the air to his lungs again. “It's good to know, Isumi-san.” Minami managed to say between his agitated breaths. The composer sat on the floor of the room, leaning his back against the nearest wall and, after settling, he closed his eyes, when was that the room began spinning in such a violent way?

"And you make it look too easy, Haru." Touma said, sitting on the only free bench in the room, staying next to the center of ZOOL who didn't bother to sigh again or deny the words of the group leader. “I'm exhausted.” It was a complaint that the leader of ZOOL managed to draw once he leaned against the wall and stopped listening to the beating of his heart in his ears, and, with which both the composer and the eldest member of the group nodded.

The center of ZOOL could only laugh at the situation, it seemed funny to him that, out of the four, he seemed to be the most relaxed, when that position was generally of the composer. “You three have so little resistance.” Haruka said, leaning from his place to grab a bottle of water. He approached the group leader again and put the bottle against Touma's cheek for a short second and, because Touma seemed that he have been lost in his own world, as soon as he felt the contact he gave a slight jump, caused by the sudden feeling of the bottle against his face. 

Haruka was about to laugh again at the action of his partner and, although he tried to avoid it when the elder looked at him and smiled thanking him for the water, a light and soft smile appeared on his lips for not more than five seconds thanks to Torao..“Hey!” Torao complained from his place on the floor, drawing the attention of the rest of his teammates. “Why does Touma get special treatment?”

“The answer is too obvious, Midou-san.” Minami said before Haruka could think of anything to fight back against Torao’s words. “Isumi-san doesn’t want his mate to get even more tired by going to get water.” To the younger’s bad luck, all Touma did towards Minami's statement was to release a couple of laughs and mutter a little: _"Hopefully",_ that every one of the people in the room heard, leaving Haruka with a considerably deep blush on his face.

"Eh~? Really~?" Torao said, giving Haruka a mocking smile. “Touma, it’s not fair that you use the boyfriend's card to receive special treatment from Haruka.” The younger couldn’t do anything but release a couple of incoherent sounds and hide his face in his hands. _I wish I could die_ , the center of the group thought when he heard the laughter of the rest of his teammates, but at least there couldn’t be anything more embarrassing, right?

The only thing that got Haruka to put away his hands from his face was the sudden weight he felt on his shoulder accompanied by Touma's voice so close to his ear, but without being directed at him. “This would be what I would do with my boyfriend card.” Again, the room was filled with laughter and jokes directed towards Haruka, who had hidden his face once again behind his hands, although he hadn’t enough strength anymore to articulate any phrase to get Touma off his shoulder.

“Inumaru-san, I think if I had that card, I would use Isumi-san’s lap for more comfort.” Minami said, once again causing Haruka to take his hands off his face for just a second only to shout: _"Minami! Not you too!"_ but, of course, the reddish tone that the youngest’s face had acquired made it difficult for anyone present in the room to resist the urge of mocking him. 

“If I had that card right now, I would probably kiss him.” Torao said, throwing a wink at Haruka, who had stopped trying to hide his face and, instead, focused on looking at any other wall trying desperately to ignore the rest of his teammates, although this had no success. “I mean, with that face it would be a crime not to do it.” Haruka didn’t endure it much more than a half second after hearing Torao say that. He got up from his place receiving an exclamation of surprise from Touma, covering his face again and, feeling his cheeks getting hotter and hotter.

_I really wish I could leave this room_ , Haruka thought, knowing that probably the least he should do was leave, because surely if he did, the producer and the director would attack him asking him what he had been wasting all the time on.

"Come on, Haru, I don't want to be a criminal." It took him less than a second to deduce that Touma was standing in front of him, even without taking his hands off his face. He slowly denied from his cornered position between the group leader and the wall, but even for him it was obvious that there wasn’t any simple escape from that posture.

Haruka considered the implied option in Touma’s words for a short span of five seconds in his mind, but upon hearing Minami's voice, he again denied from his position. “We are about to witness a really strange act of affection, shouldn't you take out the camera, Midou-san?” The composer's question was answered by a _"No battery"_ by Torao and a couple of chuckles from Touma.

Haruka lowered his hands from his face and, even feeling like Touma shortened the already little space between them, he shouted in the composer’s direction: “Don’t you dare! None of the you!” Of course, Haruka had already assumed that he wouldn’t get rid of doing something so embarrassing in front of Torao and Minami, so he didn't put up much more resistance and accepted his fate, closing his eyes and allowing Touma to lift up his face.

Clearly, the only thing Touma intended was to joke with Haruka a little, so, knowing what the youngest would probably do if he really kissed him in front of the composer and the eldest of the group, he only laid his lips on Haruka's a maximum of two second before freeing his partner and sitting back on the free bench.

Of course, the contact was extremely short, and could be only considered a soft touch rather than a real kiss, but the effect of that simple action was the same as, probably, having a much more intimate contact for Haruka, who went blank a couple of seconds before covering his mouth and then running out of the room, no mattering anymore who might be on the other side of the door or what image he could give, all he wanted was to run away from the room to, probably, the bathroom.

“Aww, isn't our center cute?” Torao said, fully aware that his joke would not reach Haruka's ears and that, probably, although now his teammates were laughing with him, they would delay the lesson of learning to do somersaults, at least, two more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, sorry for my bad english.  
> I'm in the middle of my school term and can't write or triple check this things as much as I would like.  
> If there are any mistakes I would really be glad if you told me.


End file.
